queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Gage key bearer/What Fairytales do you think should be in Grimoire?
What fairy tales would you want to see adapted in Grimoire? My Tales Godfather Death = *Character Possibilities: Lady Death and Doctor. When the farmer and his wife had their 13th child, they gave her to Lady Death to watch over her. Over the years Death raised the girl and helped her be a professional doctor by telling her when to kill who Death says to die and save who Death says to live. One day a prince was ill and suppose to die but, the girl saved him so she can marry him and become a queen, against Death's wishes. Lady Death infuriated kills her for breaking the rules. The Devil of Winter brought the girl back to life and made a deal with her, if she enters the tournament and obtain the Queen's Blade sword, the Devil of Winter will kill Lady Death to fulfill the girls desire for vengeance. |-| The Fisherman and his Wife = *Character Possibility: The Wife One day a fisherman caught a magic fish that grants him a wish each time it is caught. The fisherman in an attempt to make his wife happy wishes for his wife wealth, the second time he wished for her to become a powerful fighter, and the third time he wished for powerful magic for his wife. After obtaining all this the wife felt she deserved more so she turns her husband into a slave and ventures to the kingdom of the Naked Queen to over through her for position of Queen of Mel Fair Land. |-| Rumpelstiltskin = *Character Possibility: The Mother One day a woman was farming her land hoping for a bountiful harvest but, to no avail it didn't happen. The Devil of Winter came to her and offered to let her crops grow through the winter in exchange though she would offer her unborn daughter, who the Devil saw would be a threat should she live, the mother hesitantly agreed to the deal under the impression that the Devil of Winter would raise her. The harvest was bountiful then when her child was born the Devil arrived after claiming his reward he revealed he planned to kill her when the tournament ends so he can obtain infinite power. The mother outraged at the Devil entered the tournament to obtain the Queen's Blade sword as it is the only way to kill the Devil of the Winter. |-| The Angel = *Character Possibility: The Angel The angel spends her life taking the souls of the good to heaven and destroy the souls of the evil. After going to retrieve the soul of a girl who died in the forest the angel found out she came back to life the girl Zara who was killed by the demon wolf, that ruined many lives. The angel feeling cheated out of her soul vowed to hunt Zara as she is supposed to be dead, and would even enter the tournament to hunt her down. |-| The Story of the Black Cow = *Character Possibility: The Cow/Brahman/Woman The Woman lost her husband being left with nothing but, their only daughter/son. Years, later she remarried but her new husband and his child are abusive and seem to almost hate them. The Woman with her child left and she entered the tournament to gain respect as even her abusive would dare mess with a powerful warrior and who know she may even meet someone better. |-| Hansel and Gretel = *Character Possibilities: The Witch and Gretel The Witch survived being burned alive and was infuriated as her plan to regain her youth was foiled she went to seek revenge against Hansel and Gretel. The Witch devours Hansel and much of her youth back but, she is not finished all that's left is Gretel. Gretel fearing and angered at the Witch trains her self to become a warrior. Knowing the Witch is almost as big a threat as the Devil of Winter, she deduced she would need the Queen's Blade sword to kill the Witch once and for all. |-| Jack and the Beanstalk = *Character Possibility: The Girl/Jack The girl a home invader, a thief, a murderer, and con-artist. After stealing the Sea Witch's Harp and a Magic Goose, the girl thought she was set but after hearing about the Queen's Blade sword and how valuable it is she thought she would try to steal it. After that failed she found the only one who can touch it is the one who won the tournament to obtain the sword so she can truly be set for life. |-| The Queen Bee = *Character Possibility: The Queen Bee The Queen Bee from an enemy kingdom Harbors deep hatred for the Naked Queen. The Queen Bee joins the Devil of Winter as he would trying to destroy the Naked Queen as well the to agreed to help each other so long as The Queen Bee and her Army are allowed to control Mel Fair Land. |-| The Frog Prince = *Character Possibility: The Princess The Prince/Lover/Husband of the Princess was turned into a frog after crossing the Devil of Winter. Her kiss can't cure her love so she decides to enter the tournament to get the Queen's Blade sword so she can kill the Devil of Winter so her love will return to normal. |-| Jabberwocky = *Character Possibility: The Knight The Knight's village has been terrorized by a dragon called the Jabberwocky. The Knight no matter hard she tried she cant best the beast then she heard about the Queen's Blade sword thinking it is the Legendary Vorpal Blade of her villages legend. The Knight left to retrieve the sword so she can free her village from the Jabberwocky. |-| The Little Mermaid = *Character Possibility: The Sea Witch The half octopus and half human woman lusts for Tina the Most beautiful Woman of the deep but, when the Sea Witch found out her love has went to the surface to retrieve her and then confess her love for Tina. She also figured at the same type she may try to find her harp that went missing months prier. |-| Goldilocks and the Three Bears = *Character Possibility: Goldilocks Goldilocks was a devil exorcist the Devil of Winter fearing this sent 3 Nandi Bears to deal with her. Goldilocks at the time was making her way to the Naked Queen's Kingdom to participate in the tournament to obtain the Queen's Blade sword so she can exorcise the Devil of Winter. While on her way she was attacked by the Nandi Bears she killed two and captured and tamed the youngest one. Goldilocks and her Bear companion would go to the Naked Queen's Kingdom. |-| The Boy who cried Wolf = *Character Possibility: The Girl After many pranks on Her village a demon wolf emerged from the forest and killed the cattle the girl tried to get the village but re-budded her claims of a wolf calling her a lier. After the death of the cattle the girl left to participate in the tournament because, if she becomes a hero she would be able to get the money to buy her village new cattle and hope they forgive her. She developed a hatred for Zara as she travels with the wolf that killed her villages cattle. |-| The Three Little Pigs = *Character Possibility: The Third Pig Themed Girl A Demon Wolf killed her sisters and the girl desires to take revenge for their deaths. After tracking the wolf she meets Zara and shows disgust at her for traveling with the wolf that ruined her life. The girl enters the tournament because, Zara and the wolf enter, so she can kill the Demon Wolf. |-| Rapunzel = *Character Possibility: Rapunzel A beautiful young woman and daughter of the Naked Queen. Rapunzel has a unusual ability that causes her hair to grow to unusual lengths and come to life in a form of living weapons and Armour. Fearful for her daughter being captured do to this ability by beings like The Devil of Winter, who simply lusts for Rapunzel, or the mysterious Demon Monkey Necromancer, who wants her hair to create an indestructible armour, The Naked Queen locks her in a tower for her protection. Rapunzel breaks out of the tower and creates a disguise so she can enter the tournament to eliminate both Devil of Winter and the Demon Monkey Necromancer so she would no longer have to be locked in the tower. |-| Snow White/Snow White and Rose Red = *Character Possibility: Snow White Snow White daughter of the Grand Duchess who is the Naked Queen's most loyal servant. Years before Snow White's older sister Rose Red (the only person she cares for) was killed by bandits. After the incident Snow trained to become a great fighter so she won't end up like her sister. Over time she captured 7 dwarven women/men and uses them to help in battle and do other things. Later, the Devil of Winter, looking for fighters to fight on his behalf in the tournament, approached Snow offering her this position, she respectfully declined, knowing who he was, She went to her home upon arrival Snow overheard her mother talking with the Naked Queen's Beast Woman Guard. Snow heard about how her mother hired the bandits to kill Rose Red at the Queen's request because of a mysterious vision her Fairy Mage had. When the Beast Woman left Snow confronts her mother about Rose Reds murder after finding out her mother did it so she could be one of the Queen's personal company, Snow killed her mother. Vowed to wage war on the Naked Queen. She went to see the Devil of Winter, with her 7 dwarf servants, and said she will fight for him under the condition that she can kill the Naked Queen and that he also bring back Rose Red. |-| Beauty and the Beast = *Character Possibility: Bella the Beast Bella was a self righteous Queen from another kingdom far far away who prides her self with her own beauty. When the Fairy Mage was on a pilgrimage to get many kingdoms to ally with the Naked Queen, she came across Bella's castle and asked for temporary housing and if she would join the Naked Queen. Bella brushed off the woman believing her to be a weak emissary of the Naked Queen. Bella injured the woman and threatened to kill her if she did not leave. The Fairy Mage revealed her powers and transformed Bella into a Beast Woman. Bella angered by what happened demanded the Fairy Mage explain. The Fairy Mage said to Bella that she is being punished for her cruel nature. Bella asked how she can be turned back the Fairy Mage revealed that Bella would need to give and receive love and kindness and truly let it into her heart. Bella dropped to her knees in tears and said she would do anything to turn back. The Fairy Mage suggested being a guard for the Naked Queen. Bella declined. She went to a town thinking maybe the commoners would except her. Much to Bella's surprise everyone one was just as bad as she was, and she was run out of her kingdom by the commoners. As a last resort she joined the Naked Queen's Army as maybe fighting to protect people may help turn back. Upon seeing the Naked Queen at a soldier motivation rally, Bella fell in love with the Naked Queen and vowed to get the Queen to fall in love with her no matter what. So she can return to normal. |-| Cinderella = *Character Possibility: Cinderella A woman abused by her Duchess mother and her 2 half sisters. Cinderella felt she deserved better then what Naked Queen would allow for a bastard child. Cinderella hated the Naked Queen for how she was treated and hates her family for carrying out the treatments. One day the Demon Monkey Necromancer approached Cinderella Showing an understanding of her situation and offered her a means of vengeance against the Naked Queen. The Demon Monkey necromancer offered Cinderella a Diamond Glass Slipper. When Cinderella put the slipper on it transformed into Diamond Glass Armour even supplying her with a bladed scepter as a weapon. Cinderella Joined the Demon Monkey Necromancer in her quest as Cinderella the Diamond Warrior. |-| Peter and Wendy = *Character Possibilities: Peter Pan/The Girl, Tinkerbell, Wendy Barrie, and Fairy Mage The Girl who stopped ageing at a young age because, she stole the dagger of "Lolong" from the Fairy Mage. One of the Fairy Mage's many grand daughters Tinkerbell felt sorry for her life and decided to help the Girl to find away to cure her of the curse. After several years they found out that the curse can be lifted by having the cursed and another to fall in love with one another. Over their time together they Tinkerbell fell in love with the Girl however, the Girl on the other hand was oblivious of this and found a spell book that can send her a beautiful girl for the Girl to woe. The girl who appeared was Wendy Barrie she paniced at the fact she just arrived in a new world while in the middle of her fencing training. Wendy met the Girl and found out the situation. Wendy admitted that she can't fall for the Girl, as she looked like a child, but she offered to help the Girl find the Fairy Mage to get the curse lifted. Tinkerbell instantly felt that Wendy would be a threat to her chance to get the Girl to fall in love with her. The Party of 3 eventually found the Fairy Mage, the mage refuses to lift the curse but, she said if Wendy or The Girl wins the tournament she will lift the curse. The Girl with her new Dagger "Lolong" (which she hid before being confronted by the Fairy Mage years before) and Wendy Barrie with her Foil "Jane". Tinkerbell enters the tournament as well to defeat Wendy for the Girls affection using her own weapon a Scepter called "Nymph". |-| The Pied Piper = *Character Possibility: The Pied Piper A woman who has a lolita complex. She does jobs for varying towns like getting ride of vermin for gaining permanent companionship of young girls. She controls the girls with her magic flute and she can control the the elements and even power up the girls to help her fight. When the Piper was heading to the next town she came across a young girl traveling with a fairy and a older woman. The Piper wanted the girl then realized she was entering the tournament. The Piper joined the tournament as it is the only way to get to the girl while the tournament is going on. What do you think of my ideas and what are yours? Category:Blog posts